


My Way Or The Highway

by HMSquared



Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Escape, Holding Hands, Hostage Situations, Injury, Love Confessions, M/M, Requited Love, Self-Sacrifice, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26519380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: Starscream takes down MECH to save Knock Out...but at the cost of his own well-being.
Relationships: Knock Out/Starscream (Transformers)
Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928164
Kudos: 22





	My Way Or The Highway

Starscream and Knock Out found themselves on a bridge in the middle of nowhere. After several months of running, Mech had found them.

The ship was gone. Megatron, dead. Soundwave, dead. Anyone who could be of use to them (not counting the Autobots), dead.

Starscream was shaking. Knock Out held his hand, squeezing his palm tightly. He meant it romantically and the seeker took it romantically, but neither of them knew the other’s feelings.

“Cut it out.” One of the mercenaries pulled Knock Out’s hand away. The doctor tutted in annoyance.

“What are we waiting for, anyway?” Starscream hissed. The leader of the expedition, who was holding a walkie talkie, scowled at him.

“Silas wants to meet you bots himself. You know, before surgery.” Right, surgery. They were going to become amalgamations, weapons of war.

Knock Out squirmed, but didn’t try to fight back. He was uncomfortable from kneeling. Having spent a lot of time at Megatron’s mercy, Starscream was used to it.

The bridge wasn’t too wide, and they’d done a terrible job with the knots. If the two Decepticons could slip away, they might be able to destroy Mech’s compound.

Starscream frowned. He could fly, but Knock Out couldn’t. They’d almost certainly blow up the doctor on sight. But if the base was destroyed, it wouldn’t matter.

He slipped his hand out of the bounds and looked at Knock Out. Starscream swallowed.

“Knock Out?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.” And then Starscream ran toward the end of the bridge, praying they hadn’t removed his T-Cog again.

“Starscream!” Knock Out tried to stand up and they pulled him back down. Starscream transformed, streaking away. He could see the compound in the distance; they weren’t too far away.

He began to wobble. Of course they’d messed with his replacement. Of course. Starscream rolled, praying it would help. It didn’t.

He slowly descended, hoping there was enough fuel left. Silas was standing outside, walkie talkie in his hand. Starscream groaned, furious beyond belief.

The last thing he saw was Knock Out’s smile.


End file.
